


Springvale Festival

by Midnight_Punk



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Festivals, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gential Piercings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Orcs, Orcs are hot, Pet Play, Rimming, So is aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Punk/pseuds/Midnight_Punk
Summary: A festival is arriving shortly and Gunnar doesn't know what to do. An accident nearly ruins his friendship, well, it does ruin his friendship, but it's okay because they're more then friends now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and absolutely adores orcs? (spoiler : it's me)

Springvale was a quiet old village located at the bottom of steep valley. Wild roses of all colors littered the meadow like a fragrant rainbow. Houses were made up of worn light grey bricks with slick logs as support and dry tan oak roofs populated by orcs of all sizes and colors. Coming to Springvale was a festival of sorts. Every year an event is held, brightlights, sticky and sweet foods, and games, for what exactly? To pray for another year of healthy crops, and to support fertility. After all the food is eaten, game played, prizes won, and all the lights go dark, that's when the real festivities begin.

 

That's why Gunnar was so damn anxious. He was a average height but stocky orc with short trim black hair that went back into a short ponytail. He could always get behind food and games. However, even to this day, he still couldn't find a partner to bring to the festival. He stomped around the room, stressed. Well, it wasn't necessarily true, he had someone on his mind, and several women had asked him to go though he let all of them down. Gunnar tried to calm down by inspecting his outfit.

 

Gunnar was wearing coarse tan pants, and a dark silky sash around his waist. He had no shirt of course. It was traditional for men to bare their chests and stomach during the festival as way to attract a potential mate. “Fuck”, he thought about it again. He definitely had someone on his mind, and that person has been on his mind for five years.

 

Darius was a gigantic monster of an orc, stone hard muscles, and just the right amount of fat. He has strange colorful hair that he swears is his natural hair colour. He had a blond mohawk and beard that ends in bright fiery orange tips only accentuated further by his dark leathery tan skin. He was everything an orc should be, large, strong, masculine, and a gifted hunter. He was given the title of Fire-Seeker for his talent at starting fires. He was everything Gunnar wasn't. Orcs of all genders and ages both drooled over and strived to be like Darius. On top of all that, Gunnar has been sort of his right hand man since they were hatchlings.

 

When Gunnar realized he's fallen for Darius, it was devastating. However, Gunnar figured he could handle it, he was an adult for maker’s sake. There was no use stressing. It wasn't the first time he's gone alone anyway. He adjusted his outfit and headed out the door. It was already turning dark. The lights were always beautiful. homemade lanterns of all shapes and colours stretched across booths of all kinds. They were gorgeous. It was kind of a shame they were only used once a year. Gunnar figured that's what made them special. 

 

With the lights, alcoholic drinks, the smell of food, and games it took no time at all to get lost in the festival. Even if it was lonely, it still was a ton of fun. Gunnar aimlessly wandered the streets and booths taking in the sensations. When suddenly he heard a voice, a familiar one. He hid behind a nearby booth and listened in. It was Darius and a girl. They chatted a while, and then he saw the girl pout and walk off. Did Darius just reject her? That was surprising, and she was a pretty one too. Her flowing black hair trailed her as she stormed away. 

 

Before Gunnar knew it Darius spotted him. He had a big goofy smile on his face as he rushed over to him. 

 

“Hey Gunnar”! Darius shouted heartily. 

 

Darius was stuffing his face with a sweet smelling beef dish. He may be considered one of the most heavily admired men in the village, but he knew how to eat. Gunnar had a wistful smile, well, as wistful as you can be when you have tusks. 

 

Gunnar prepared for Darius’ annual barrage of questions. 

 

The bigger orc wrapped an arm around Gunnar’s shoulder, “so who did you ask out this year”? 

 

If Gunnar didn't know any better he'd figure Darius is doing this on purpose, “no one this year unfortunately”.

 

His long time crush looked genuinely surprised, “whaaaat, really, did you have anyone in mind”. 

 

You, dumbass. 

 

Gunnar didn't say that aloud, “yeah”. 

 

Darius smiled, “there’s still time, who is it, is it Helga, she's attractive”. 

 

Gunnar did his best to fake a laugh.

 

“I'm not telling you~”, Gunnar shrugged his shoulders and shut one eye, “who did you bring”?

 

Darius was kind of surprised that the question turned back on him, “we-well, I didn't have anyone to bring either”. 

 

If Gunnar had a drink he would have spat it out. He pondered how that was even possible. The most gorgeous man in the village didn't have a date for the festival? He's probably had dozens of women asking him out.

 

Gunnar stared at Darius’ big, dumb, handsome face, “really, there must have been tons of beautiful women lining up to even look at you”!

 

Well, Gunnar supposed that when you look like Darius you have room to be picky.

 

Darius stared at the stone road beneath his feet, “they aren't interested in me, they only want to get in my trunks”.

 

The air felt stagnant and awkward.

 

“That's why you're my best friend, you actually see me as a person, you see me as more than just some chunk of meat”, Darius smiled brightly, “and I want to see you be happy, you work hard, you deserve to be happy with someone”.

 

Gunnar felt a pang of guilt creep up in his chest and throat, wrapping it's ghostly fingers under his chin and strangle him. Sure, he was enamoured in just about every flaw, detail, and action his friend made, but what if Gunnar wasn't any different. Would Darius think less of him if he knew how Gunnar felt. It fucking hurt. He needed something to distract him. The final event of the “pre-festival” was about to begin. The bonfire dance. That seem to brighten Darius’ mood.

 

Gunnar haphazardly followed Darius. The bonfire dance was self explanatory. Men circle around the fire, dance, and over all act like hooligans. Naked. That's why Gunnar almost never joined in. Women did something similar at the other end of town. Gunnar was about to bail and go anywhere he could find that wasn't there when he felt a strong hand grab him and pull him in. It was Darius. Gunnar couldn't deny him, he looked so happy. Fire, hellfire. Before Gunnar he could even comprehend what was happening he was already stripped of his modesty. Darius was already completely naked much to Gunnar’s dismay and pleasure. Pleasmay? 

 

The event already started. Strong, attractive men, most of them drunk danced around the fire with elation. Gunnar was different he had no idea what he was doing. Darius seemed to notice this and turned his head to look at him. He winked, seemingly informing Gunnar to follow his lead. So he tried his best to have fun, making himself into a faux idiot, maybe catching a few glances at Darius’ “extremities”. Gunner told himself to stop it lest he get an erection. Though it wouldn't be out of place, he already saw several of the participants at full mast. Unrelatedly orcs have a very high rate of bisexuality. However Gunnar couldn't get one now, not in front of Darius. 

 

That's when it happened, an unknown rock hidden in the shadows of the dozens of naked men, clearly payed by the highest bidder to ruin Gunnar’s life. It came out of nowhere, Gunnar was flying forward into Darius and they tumbled to the ground. Somehow he ended up on top Darius’ chest. Despite his efforts, Gunnar’s pride stood at full glory. 

 

“Gunnar”, Darius said with an unreadable tone.

 

Gunnar himself was completely mortified. He heard snickers and all out laughs from the other men. He heard one crack a joke about ‘it being a bit early for that’. Before he knew it he felt himself running. 

 

“Gunnnnaaarr”, he heard Darius shout.

 

Gunnar was trying to get to anywhere else. He felt something wet pouring down his face. It wasn't raining. Gunnar sprinted into the forest, uncaring about where he'll end up. Eventually he tired out of running, panting grossly. He never was very fit. The tree behind him made a good resting place. Red lines and shapes coated his feet. It wasn't safe to run through the forest, especially not at night without any kind of footwear. He crawled into a fetal position. Emptiness and guilt filled him like the alcohol that filled himself and the other festival goers stomachs. Tears endlessly streamed down his face. It was a massive shame for an orc to cry, but he couldn't stop himself.

 

Darkness creeped up in his chest. He thought about all the good times he had with his ex best friend. Now it was ruined, permanently. He heard crunching. No.

 

“Gunnar”, said a tall familiar figure.

 

Gunnar closed his eyes and braced for punishment. To his shock, he felt a warmth surround him. Gunnar opened his eyes to find that Darius had his strong arms embracing him. Was he crying.

 

Darius spoke up, “don't ever run off like that ever again, I was so scared”.

 

Gunnar’s eyes widened, he wasn't going to get beaten?

 

Darius tightened his hold, “I was scared that I was going to lose my best friend, please don't leave me”.

 

“I'm sorry”, was all Gunnar could it get out .

 

Darius slumped over and relaxed his hold, “it's okay, it was an accident”.

 

Guilt still resounded in Gunnar’s ears. How could he tell him that he wasn't just sorry for that. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry”, Gunnar sobbed pathetically.

 

Darius look confused and empathetic, “I don't understand, you didn't do anything”.

 

“I really like you Darius, I'm such an idiot, I'm no different from those women, I love you, I love your body, I like everything, I'm sorry, I'm horrible”, all of Gunnar's feelings poured out of him like rushing water from a stream.

 

Another thing happened Gunnar didn't expect. A searing pain screamed across his skin, and a red handprint decorated his cheek like war paint. Darius had slapped him, hard.

 

“Don't talk about yourself like that”! Darius looked beautiful even when he was angry “you aren't like them, you've actually taken the time to know me, that means somethin’ you know”!

 

“You're kind, you’re smart, and you’re, you’re”, Darius choked on his words.

 

Their lips crashed like a tidal wave. Years of frustration and hidden feelings flowed into each other. Darius pulled away first, his bright orange hair disheveled from the sloppy kiss.

 

“Will you be my partner for the festival, Gunnar”? Darius asked hesitantly.

 

Darius must have not have had time to put his clothes back on as he was completely naked. Gunnar answered him by pulling him back into a kiss and strongly tugging on Darius’ cock. It was gigantic. Gunnar couldn't even get wrap his hand the bigger orc’s veiny length. Muffled guttural moans of pleasure poured into Gunnar's mouth like music. 

 

Darius pulled away, “n-not here, it's not safe here”. 

 

Gunnar pouted but he understood. Darius plucked the stocky orc up into a bridal position like he weighed nothing. Gunnar was unprepared, but he quickly accepted it. They headed back to the village and retrieved their clothing. The fires were put out and the town was dark and quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the occasional grunts and moans that came from around the village. In fact, Gunnar could see a large chubby farmer happily getting his cock sucked by a hunter. A blush dusted Gunnar's face. He was about to have sex with Darius, Darius the Fire-Seeker, the same guy everybody looks up to. Was this some kind of fever dream Gunnar was having. If so, he didn't want it to end.

 

They pair reached Gunnar’s house. Darius set him down and they went inside. Darius immediately slammed the smaller orc against the wall and started kissing him again. His hard on pressed against Gunnar’s stomach and made it wet with pre. Still eating each others’ lips Gunnar dragged Darius to his bed and tackled him down. Their manhood grinded against each other. Darius mumbled something under his breath in a tone Gunnar couldn't here. He leaned closer.

 

“F-f” Darius tried to say but it trailed off into a quiet grumble.

 

Gunnar laughed, “if you want something don't be afraid to ask”.

 

Darius built something up in his chest and let it loose, “FUCK ME”!

 

Gunnar grinned, so that's the kind of lover Darius is. The stocky orc nipped at his lover's neck before standing up.

 

“Get on your stomach”, Gunnar commanded.

 

Darius obeyed without question. 

 

Gunnar walked to the other side of the room and retrieved his sash. Mischievous thoughts flooded his head. This going to be fun.  
Gunnar grabbed Darius’ wrist and pull them to his back. Before long Darius was tied up like pig on a spit roast. The large orc trembled. At that time he knew he walked in on a side of Gunnar he never knew. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was excited.

 

Gunnar sat on Darius’ strong back, putting all his weight on him at once, “A little birdie told me that you're a flailer”.

 

Helga just couldn't keep her mouth shut could she, Darius thought.

 

“You're a big guy Darius, you might break something, and that would be a problem wouldn't it”? Gunnar justified with a cheeky smile.

 

Gunnar leaned into Darius’ ear and blew hot air in his ear making him tremble, “I'm gonna make you feel good, but if you want me to stop, just say so okay”?

 

Darius nodded, though he doubts he's going to want him to stop. Gunnar got off of his lover and walked around the bed. It was an amazing sight to behold, the Fire-Seeker tied up on his bed. Darius had a nice thick muscular ass covered in light orange fuzz. His hole was tight and pink, trembling in anticipation. Sweat made his entire back glitter with the moonlight shining from the window. It was enough to drive Gunnar insane.

 

Breaking himself from his trance Gunnar took initiative and grabbed hold of Darius’ legs. Gunnar may have been the smaller one, but he was still strong as hell. He roughly lifted Darius’ ass up to his face. The larger orc’s musk was overwhelming. Gunnar saw something he didn't notice before, Darius had an ass piercing, a gold stud shined at the edge of his hole. It looks like Springvale’s very own Fire-Seeker was kinkier than Gunnar could have ever imagined.

 

“I lost a bet”, Darius said unconvincingly.

 

Likely story, Gunner thought, it's not like he minded. He gave the stud an experimental lick. A loud moan escaped Darius’ mouth and reverberated through Gunner like an earthquake. He had such a deep voice. It was intoxicating. Gunnar made sure to thoroughly ravish Darius with his tongue, leaving nothing untouched. When Gunnar thought it was enough took one last long lick across Darius’ ass and balls. 

 

“Just fuck me already please”, the larger orc pleaded in between moans.

 

“As you wish”, Gunnar chuckled.

 

Gunnar played around with Darius’ foreskin feeling up a piercing near the head of his cock. He was going to have to play around with that later. The bed shook as Darius was unceremoniously dropped. Gunnar grabbed a bottle off of his nightstand. The sudden sensation of a cold liquid dripping down his ass crack filled Darius with anticipation of what was to come. He was going to get fucked raw by Gunnar, his long time best friend. Darius wanted all of it. He's had a crush on the handsome chubby orc since day one, and his desires were finally being realized. 

 

Gunnar gave his thick cock a few long strokes before sticking it between Darius’ toned cheeks. He rocked back and forth, sliding himself across his lover's ass. Gunner could tell the hunter was getting impatient. A sadistic smile found itself on the stocky orc’s face.

 

“Beg for it”, Gunnar ordered, “tell me how much you want my cock”.

 

Darius was panting like a dog, “please fuck, fuck me, I want your cock so badly Gunnar, fuck me, please”

 

The larger orc pushed himself against Gunnar hoping for a response. 

 

Gunnar seemed satisfied with this, “good boy”.

 

Darius shuddered, he was being treated like a dog as well. He kind of liked it. Gunnar adjusted the head of his cock in front of Darius’ tight lubricated hole. The bound orc shuddered when he felt Gunnar’s shaft ease itself into him. The gold piercing tugged at his foreskin on the way in.

 

“F-fuck, you’re tight”, Gunnar gasped, “can I move”?

 

Before either of them could speak Darius unconsciously started pushing himself on Gunnar’s cock. Looks like he has an answer. Gunnar slid himself out excruciatingly slow, and then he slammed himself back in. A loud scream exploded from Darius’ lips.

 

“Shit, are you okay”? Gunnar panicked.

 

Darius sputtered out a response, “n-no you're doing everything just right, please keep going, I need it”.

 

Gunnar growled and did the same thing but a little rougher trying to incite the same reaction. The piercing grinded against him again inciting a groan. A sense of pride and power bloomed up in his chest like sunshine. Having the large orc under his power was a real treat to be sure. It was getting harder for the two men to contain their lust with each passing second. Gunnar kept slamming into Darius harder and harder, and Darius kept screaming louder and louder. It was only a matter of time before Gunnar reaches his first climax of the night.

 

“F-fuck, fuck me, ah, fuck”, poor Darius couldn't even form coherent sentences anymore.

 

Gunnar trailed his hand along Darius rough tan skin like a paint brush, making his way up to his head. The hunter’s fire like hair was soft like silk. A solid fist balled up and tugged at the head of hair for more leverage. Gunnar yanked on his lover’s orange locks and fucked him even harder than before. Unbearable pleasure consumed him with obscene force. It didn't take long before that same pleasure exploded from inside Gunnar and filled Darius to the brim. Darius shuddered when Gunner slid his softening manhood out of him. Milky white cum torrented out of the larger orc’s hole and spoiled Gunnar’s bed sheets.

 

“Get up”! Gunnar barked, “and then get on your back”!

 

Darius did as told. He shakily stood up on the bed when Gunnar pushed him down. Gunnar climbed on the bed and loomed over Darius.

 

Gunnar grinned, “you've been a good boy so I'm going to spoil you a li’l bit”.

 

Without warning Gunnar drove his heel into Darius’ erect cock pressing it against his stomach. Darius could only moan and squirm weakly at his master’s touch. 

 

“You’re so cute when you writhe like that Darius~”, Gunnar purred.

 

Gunnar rubbed his calloused foot across Darius’ length trying to create as much friction as he possibly could. Darius really was adorable like this. The bed shifted and shook as the hog tied Darius desperately rocked himself against Gunnar’s foot. Clear pre was dripping on the large orc’s stomach making it slippery and wet. Darius’ shouted out and squirmed wildly. His orgasm came violently, and before long his entire chest and face was coated in his own semen. Gunnar’s foot was sticky from the fluids.

 

“Damn, that’s a lot”, Gunnar praised.

 

Gunnar brought his sticky spunk covered foot and stepped on Darius’ face, “now clean it up”.

 

Darius stuck his fat tongue out and hungrily licked Gunnar’s foot, trying to drink every last drop. The small bumps and impurities on his tongue scraped against Gunnar’s foot. He growled in dominate pleasure. Darius licked between Gunnar’s toes taking in all the dirt, sweat, and blood from before. His master’s scent was both masculine and intoxicating. 

 

“Good boy”, Gunnar purred as he took away his saliva polished foot. 

 

The bed once again creaked as Gunnar sat down on Darius’ cum covered stomach, “was that okay for you”

 

Darius nodded his head in confirmation, “I love you”.

 

Gunnar brushed Darius’ hair back and kissed him on the forehead, “I love you too”.

 

They weren't done for the night obviously, orcs can cum several times before being completely satisfied.

 

“The night's still young want to keep going”, Gunner asked caressing his lover's cheek.

 

Darius nodded eagerly.

 

Gunner formed another mischievous idea, “how do you feel about leashes”.

 

Their wild night of rough, kinky, and sweaty fucking would continue into the late hours of dawn as is tradition. Darius’ screams and moans would be forever etched into Gunnar’s memory. Never again would he be able to look at his best friend the same way. Not that it was a bad thing. 

 

Morning arrived quicker than either could anticipate. Gunnar arisen groggily finding himself wrapped around his newfound lover Darius. His cock thoroughly imbedded in his partner’s ass. Gunnar discreetly slid his flaccid length out as not to awake Darius. It was a vain effort however, and soon Darius’ eyes fluttered open. He got up and let loose a roar that took the name of yawning. 

 

“Good mornin’ sweetheart”, Darius mumbled as he lazily turned over and gave a soft kiss on Gunnar’s lips.

 

Gunnar followed suit and smiled gently, “good morning, do you want some breakfast, you must be tired after last night”.

 

Darius’ idly scratched at a scabby bite mark on his neck that his partner gave him, “please”.

 

It's an orc tradition to mark a lover on the neck, as to show that they aren't available any longer.

 

“Anything you want Darius”? Gunnar asked.

 

Darius tried to get up but he slumped back down and groaned in pain. Aside from his mark, he was also covered in bruises and scratches.

 

“Anything’s fine”, Darius smiled unconvincingly.

 

Gunnar sighed deeply, “you never change, do you”?

 

The fire haired orc laughed uneasily.

 

“I'll call you down when breakfast is ready okay pup- er Darius”, Gunner said blushing slightly”.

 

Darius just simply guffawed.

 

Gunnar headed downstairs and went to work in the kitchen. Tomatoes, eggs, potatoes, and cheese were thrown into a steel pot. It was a simple dish, but Gunnar knew Darius would love it. He's made it for him before after all, before they, you know, fucked. Gunnar blushed heavily at the thought. How did he even manage to do that? It was probably the alcohol, he thought. When the meal was done he dumped portions into two relatively large wooden bowls and headed back to where Darius’ resided.

 

“I'm back with some food”, Gunnar walked in.

 

Darius was inspecting a smooth wood dildo as if appraising it. Gunnar looked really embarrassed walking in. He wasn't sure why. He probably shouldn't be, he wasn't the one taking it after all.

 

Darius saw him walk in, “hey Gunnar, have you ever used this on yourself”?

 

“Wouldn't you like to know”, is what Gunnar wanted to say, but he didn't have enough rum in his stomach to muster up enough courage.

 

Gunnar has in fact taken it before, that's why he commissioned it from the village carpenter, “y-yeah”.

 

Darius took a long seductive lick from hilt to tip, “I think I'd like to see you use it one day”.

 

Gunnar didn't have the energy to deal with Darius’ antics today, he had a little a bit of a hangover still, “do you want to eat Darius’”?

 

Darius gave Gunnar puppy dog eyes. The shorter orc sighed. That was his problem, he just couldn't say no to Darius. Gunnar set one of the bowls on Darius’ stomach. The pair wolfed down their meals like they've not eaten in months. If they had one thing in common, it was that they both loved to eat. Even Darius was a little chubby, but that only made him more attractive. By the time they finished eating it was already completely light out.

 

Gunnar placed the bowls on the nightstand and joined Darius back in bed. They cuddled together only for Gunnar to discover that Darius had some morning wood.

 

Gunnar couldn't help but chuckle, “even after last night you still have enough in you to get hard again”?

 

“I can't help it, especially when I'm with you”, Darius flushed.

 

They had a lot of fun last night, but Gunnar never really got to see Darius cock erect, like really see it. He positioned himself for a better view. It was a foot long tan monster, slick from sweat. Foreskin barely covered his gold frenum piercing which still occasionally shined from the sunlight. Yes, the carpets do match the drapes.

 

Gunnar lightly grasped Darius’ shaft, “I'll take care of you”.

 

Gunnar stroked his Lover’s shaft with a certain finesse he didn't have in the blur that was last night. A tongue slid across Darius’ cock head making its way under his foreskin and playing with his piercing. He wrapped his hand around the base and took the whole thing in his mouth. Darius was incredibly musky. His shaft throbbed excitedly from Gunnar’s advances. It wasn't long before Darius’ cock spasmed out of control and came in Gunnar’s mouth. The hunter halfway expected Gunnar to be angry at the sudden burst, but instead he seemingly swallowed every drop. 

 

Gunnar lifted himself from Darius, “even after last night you’re still so sensitive, just like back then”.

 

Darius smiled perversely with a little bit of fondness, “we use to jack each other off all the time, didn't we”?

 

“And then you started to actually get some ass”, Gunnar leaned closer, “it makes me curious how many fine men and women your bred with that cock of your’s”

 

Gunnar leaned even closer, “I can imagine their gaping holes struggling to take all of you, trembling as you fill them up with your seed”.

 

Gunner finally close the gap and pressed his lips against Darius’ own, and then spit all of his own cum into his mouth. 

 

Darius coughed and laughed at the same time, “you little minx”.

 

Gunnar was pulled into another rough kiss, swapping cum and spit between the two.

 

Darius pulled away, “we should get washed up shouldn't we”?

 

“Yeah”, Gunnar responded simply.

 

Both naked they left the house and headed to the lake. Staying in the buff wasn't uncommon in Springvale, especially after the festival. In fact, most orc's appreciate it when you show some skin. On the way their several men upon seeing the state that Darius was in slapped Gunnar on the ass usually followed by a comment along the lines of ‘nice job’.

 

They made it down to the lake. The sun shined down upon it especially bright today. They washed each other's backs and did things a happy couple should. It quickly devolved into a splash fight which Darius effortlessly won. It was nice.

 

“Hey Darius”? Gunnar asked.

 

Darius had his arms wrapped around Gunnar in the lake, “yeah”?

 

“I love you”.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work, feel free to ruthlessly criticize me, (though some positive feedback would be nice)


End file.
